Gundam Build Fighters: The Rising Nova
by shadowblazex22
Summary: Follow the story of young Solomon Nova as he alongside his two siblings participate in the third International Gunpla Team Tournament with the hopes of becoming World Champions and battle the ever growing opposition.


_**HELLO ALL! TIS I, SHADOWBLAZEX22 BACK AT IT AGAIN FROM MY LONG HIATUS...As a Gundam fan I couldn't help but give gundam fanfction a try with my new story, A rising Nova, so give it a looskie and R AND R..K BYEEEE~**_

**PRELUDE:THE** **Eater Of Gunpla**

_The thunderous explosions of battle filled the stadium. The Third International Gunpla Team Tournament had just begun. This was currently the preliminary rounds, meant to eliminate as many teams as possible to cut down the group size to twenty-five teams in total. Fighters from all over the world had raced to Brazil, the current staging ground, to participate in this massive battle. With over one hundred players, hailing from prestigious Gunpla schools to even the lowest of the Gunpla Mafia, there were all sorts of variety to be found to be found with this current lot! Spectators sat at the edge of their seats, enjoying the intensity of the battles which took place. Screams of excitement and applause raging throughout the stadium. Seemingly many teams had already been eliminated within the first few minutes…Yet many of these same cheers soon died out, replaced by an eerie feeling of dread and horror. The large scale projector had changed views, showing something which could barely even be called Gunpla Battle._

"Dear God! Run we have to get outta-Ahhh!"- The frantic voice was silenced by an explosion, as broken pieces of a Gundam Cheridum scattered across the battle field. It seems a ragtag band of gunpla teams had banded together in hopes of surviving an approaching force. The group consisted of a plethora of Gunpla ranging from the lowly Gm II to the likes of the famed Wing Gundam Zero and fellow companion the Freedom Gundam. The band all fired upon a single area, bullets, beams and missiles flying seemingly nowhere, only serving to kick up a large cloud of dust. However soon enough that which they were fired upon. Those whom were hunting them were soon coming into view.

There were three silhouettes, who's figures were blanketed by the thick dust cloud. Two which stood upright and single canine like figure, the lead figure stepped forward, emerging from the dust. The Gunpla brandished what seemed to be two chain axes, their teeth revved and seemingly hungering for combat. The gunplay was a deep blood red hue, with a jagged black maw painted on its head. The unit seemed to be a kit bash of the Gundam Virsago Break, Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City as the Helmwige Reincar. If not for it's already monstrous appearance, perhaps it was the collected of Gunpla heads which adorned its waist which frightened both fighter and spectator alike. Its name was Red Angel, and it was piloted by a rather ferocious fighter whom went by the name of Angron. He led the feral three-man team known as the World Eaters.

Angron himself was in his early twenties, with red hair, kept in locks and pale skin paired with an imposing figure, bulky standing at 6'2. He smiled, revealing sharpened incisor like teeth. "More trophies for my collection~" he murmured. Red Angel sported a multitude of battle scars ranging from bullet wounds, slash marks cracks and dents, as if Angron cared not for the status of his gunpla. The unit brought up both chain axes, preparing for battle.

Another Gunpla stepped out right behind Angron. The Unit was seemingly a non-SD variant of the Berserk Gundam, painted a red hue with a brass secondary coloring. The unit had a bone white mane of hair coming from its head. This unit wielded a large chain axe and a Beam Magnum to compliment it. It was piloted by the second member of the World Eaters, Kharn. The large member of the brutal team stepped out, of similar coloring to Kharn's Gunpla, a Gaia Gundam modified with two chain swords to replace the standard Griffon Beam Blades. These three were the World' Eaters, known for their cruelty inflicted in battle towards opposing teams…Angron flicked the yellow control orbs manipulating his gunpla, Red Angel's demonic wings spread outwards, before the unit shot off towards the sky, seemingly to hunt down any Gunpla that dared lurked in its aerial domain. Kharn's gunpla charged forward, firing off rounds from its beam magnum, catching an unsuspecting Jegan in the chest, completely destroying it, whilst a poor Zaku 1 lost its lower body to the power of the beam. The Gaia Gundam simply followed behind the Berserk Gundam rushing towards the opposition, both paying no mind to the cascade of rounds bouncing off their units.

Angron blazed through the skies, raising his twin chainaxes, Gnasher and Tearer. His first victim came in the form of a V2 Gundam from Victory Gundam. He swung Gnasher in a horizontal arc, catching the Gunpla in the midsection. The teeth activated, biting into the V2'S body, tearing through plastic material, ripping the unit apart piece by piece. The pilot yelled in anguish as his precious V2 was torn into two jagged halves A lone GN-XIV charged Red Angel firing off Rounds from its beam Rifles and Head Vulcans. Red Angel took each blow, allowing each that hit home to add a new mark to its already scarred frame. Seeing the futility of his assault the GN discarded his gun, brandishing his crimson beam saber and charging forward hoping to run his target through. With another flick of the orbs, Angron brought Red Angel upwards, flying above the suicidal charge, and re positioning himself midair. He then charged into the unit from behind, allowing the horns of his gunpla's head to impale the unit from behind before tossing the lifeless unit towards the Earth Below.

Red Angel turned its head towards the sole remaining Gunpla. A lone camouflage colored Heavy Arms Gundam. All that was heard next were shrieks and the sounds of rounds being fired from its Mini-gun before a bloodcurdling scream and explosion followed…

The Ground Units weren't faring much better. Kharn, seemingly in a berserk fury, was hacking his way through any Gunpla foolish enough to get into close vicinity. He was a whirlwind of destruction, torn limbs and misshapen remains of fallen units littering the area around him. The Gaia gundam, who's pilot went by the name of Delvarus, had just pounced upon a downed Mudrock Gundam, after sawing its teammates, a Guncannon and Dom, into two. The unit sported two beam fangs upon its head, and upon pinning down the gundam, began to tear into the unit, ripping the unit into pieces with a bestial savagery. The crowd simply watched in shocked, unsure of how to respond the ongoing events.

**Moments later**

"I gotta run..I knew it was a stupid idea to face those monster's head-on..We stood no chance!".. the frightened voice belonged to the pilot of the Wing Gundam Zero from earlier. The unit was worse for wear, its left wing and right leg seemingly having been torn off, with a multitude of deep slashes adorning its figure. The unit fired its Buster rifle behind it, hoping to catch one of its hunter's off guard…Alas this was sadly futile…For Angron was right behind him, having avoided the buster round, closing in on him fast. With another flick, the mouth on the Red Angel's chest opened up, revealing a grappling hook which shot out and lodged itself into the wing gundam's left shoulder. With another flick of his orbs, the hook retracting dragging the gundam towards Angron.

Before the pilot could even react Red Angel planted it's foot onto the Gundam's back as if to pin it. Its chain Axes were hooked to its hips, freeing is hands. The unit took a hold of the Wing Zero's arms, and pulled, ripping both arms from the torso. A pair of Secondary arms sprung from Red Angel's back, each hand taking hold of the broken gunpla's head. They twisted, jerking the head from side to side, before slowly causing the head to come off with a loud pop. The torn off head was then held in the air in triumph by the victorious gunpla.

"_Another trophy to add…to my growing collection~"_

**PRELUDE END**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA GUY'S THINK OF THE prelude IN THE COMMENTS. chapter 1 will be coming soon. I will also be attaching the blueprints for the Red Angel below.**

**HEAD: Helmwige Reincar**

**Body: Virsago Chest Break**

**Arms: Gundam Gusion Rebake**

**Legs: Helmwige Reincar**

**Back Unit: Gubdam Virsgao Chest Break Wings**

**Build Parts: Gundam Gusion Rebake auxiliary arms**

**Weapons: Gnasher and Tearer: Twin Chain Axes.**


End file.
